


Together again

by Jess1665



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess1665/pseuds/Jess1665
Summary: Minseok lives with his two best friends Baekhyun and Jongdae. One day Baekhyun's brothers Luhan and Sehun return from china and will be staying with them. Minseok's life is turned upside down as he struggles to deal with Luhan's antics.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My summaries suck but I swear the story will be good.

Minseok adjusted the strap of his backpack as he wondered into the park. His best friend Baekhyun had send a 911 in the group chat, which meant he had something really important to say. He saw Baekhyun sitting on a bench fanning himself with a pamphlet. He jogged over to him. “Hey, I came as soon as I saw your message. What’s wrong?” Baekhyun motioned for him to sit. “Let’s just wait for Jongdae, so I can tell you both at the same time. Jongdae was the third member in their three musketeers’ group. The trio meet in an art class when they were younger and have been thick as thieves ever since. Minseok was about to take his phone out to text Jongdae but stopped when he noticed him running over. Jongdae tossed his bag on Minseok’s lap and plopped himself down on the bench. “Sorry I’m late, I was at the library. Baek, I saw your message, what is going on?”

Baekhyun took a deep breath. “So, you guys remember my brothers who moved to China when I was 8?”

Minseok and Jongdae nodded. Minseok vaguely remembered Baekhyun’s younger brother, Sehun. He was 4 when Minseok and Jongdae first met him. Sehun was shy and pretty much only clinged to Minseok’s leg the whole time he was in Baekhyun’s house. Baekhyun’s older brother Luhan was Minseok’s age. They got along more because of it. After three years, Baekhyun told the boys that his brothers were leaving to stay with their dad in China. Minseok would ask Baekhyun about Luhan a couple of times after they left but Baekhyun would get sad, so Minseok decided to stop asking. Years passed, and the boys never returned. Eventually, Baekhyun stopped mentioning them at all.

“So, my brothers are coming back, and they will be staying at our house.”

Jongdae stood up confused. “Our house? Like _our_ house?”

Minseok grabbed his wrist to sit him back down on the bench. “Duh, Jongdae.” Minseok murmured. “What other house is there.”

Baekhyun nodded sheepishly. “I’m sorry guys. I told my mom to let them stay with her, but she is still in New York for her business trip and she said she would kick my butt if I made my brothers stay in a hotel.”

Jongdae leaned over to get closer to Baekhyun, stepping on Minseok’s thigh with his hand in the process. Jongdae removed his hand once his heard Minseok’s small yelp. “But Baek, our house only has one guestroom do you think your brothers would both fit in it?”

Baekhyun gave them his famous ‘I might have done something’ smile.

Both Minseok and Jongdae groaned. “Oh no. What did you do?” Jongdae asked wagging his finger in Baekhyun face. Baekhyun swatted his finger away. “I might have told Sehun that the guest room is his and that Luhan can room with Minseok.”

Minseok stood up now. “Me?! Why me?”

Baekhyun lifted his hands to defend himself. “You have the biggest room, and if I remember correctly you and Luhan used to be close. Plus, Sehun is probably still messy, so it’s better if he has a room to himself, you know.”

Minseok sat back down rolling his eyes. Jongdae let out a small chuckle letting his hand rest on Minseok’s knee. “That’s not so bad, right Min?”

“Easy for you to say.” Minseok groaned as he pushed Jongdae’s hand away.

  
The boys walked back to their house, each one going into their rooms without another word. Minseok threw himself on his bed. A million thoughts swam in his head. When they decided to put all their money together to buy their house, they all agreed that Minseok would get the bigger room since he was the oldest. Minseok also hated having a roommate. He was a neat freak and always expected his room to be spotless. The thought of Baekhyun’s brother, who he hasn’t seen in fifteen years, coming in and making a mess, made him stressed. His mind went back to what Baekhyun had said earlier. He had remembered how Minseok and Luhan used to be close. Which was funny, considering Minseok himself hardly remembered their times together. He knew that him and Luhan were close due to their age, but he couldn’t remember what they did or what they talked about. He tried to think back but it only made his heart hurt which he didn’t understand. Minseok decided he would leave all that for another day. He changed into his pajamas and put on his favorite show.

...

  
      Minseok woke before his alarm even went off. He shuffled to the bathroom and quickly jumped into the shower. Baekhyun had said his brothers would be arriving in the morning, so Minseok wanted to be ready before they came. After his shower, Minseok realized that he left his hairbrush in his room. He usually kept it in the bathroom but Jongdae started using it to scratch his back, so Minseok decided it was better to leave it in his room instead. He strolled over to his room, humming the tune of his favorite song. He walked in to find a man in front of his bed.

“What are you doing?!”

The man got startled and turned around. When he saw Minseok he smirked. “Is it my birthday?”

Minseok looked down and realized he was wearing only a towel. He held on tight to it , making sure it wouldn’t fall off. “Get out!” He yelled at the man.

“What is going on?” Baekhyun asked as he ran in.

“There is a man in my room!” Minseok yelled at him.

Baekhyun turned to man. “Luhan, I told you to wait in the living room. Why didn’t you listen?” Luhan just shrugged.

Minseok sighed loudly. “Can you all leave my room, so I can change. Please.”

Baekhyun quickly nodded and pulled Luhan out by his wrist. Once everyone was out Minseok found some clothes for him to wear. He was so humiliated. He thought about escaping through his window so that wouldn’t have to face Luhan and Baekhyun. He walked around in his room thinking about what he was going to say when he went back to the living room. Minseok stopped walking. Why should he have to say anything , its his house and he is allowed to walk into his room in a towel, Luhan however was a guest, so he had no right to be in Minseok’s room making stupid comments. He nodded to himself and walked out. Baekhyun was sitting on the couch with two men sitting opposite of him. Minseok could recognize Luhan from earlier, the other man looked like a compete stranger. When they heard Minseok approaching , they all stood up. The man that Minseok thought was a stranger , walked over to him and pulled him in for a hug. Minseok had no idea what to do as his face was crushed against the man’s chest. The man finally let him go.

“Mini, I missed you so much.”

Minseok stared at him smiling but he still couldn’t place his face. He tried harder and then it hit him. “Sehun? Wow, you got so tall.”

Sehun nodded and looked down shyly.

“You pretty much stayed the same, huh.” Luhan piped up from behind Sehun.

Baekhyun flicked his head. “Manners, Luhan.”

Luhan rolled his eyes. He walked over to Minseok. He was taller than Minseok and Baekhyun but shorter than Sehun. Luhan lifted his hand to caress Minseok’s cheek. Minseok could feel his face heating up. “I see you still have your chubby cheeks.”

Minseok scoffed, pushing Luhan’s hand away. “What? It’s cute.”

Minseok flipped him off and walked over to the kitchen. Baekhyun followed him.

“Hey bestie, I have a tiny favor to ask.” Minseok pinched the bridge of his nose. Once Baekhyun started calling him bestie he knew trouble would follow.

“What is it?” He asked , already regretting it.

“I have to take Sehun to get this thing , I forgot what it was called, but can you stay here with Luhan and make sure he doesn’t go anywhere.”

Minseok groaned. “Baek he is 25, he doesn’t need a babysitter.”

Baekhyun got closer to him and lowered his voice. “Mom said he got into some trouble in China. Please just watch him, I will owe you one.”

Minseok nodded annoyed. Baekhyun smiled widely and gave him a quick hug.

“You are the best.”

“Yeah, I am, and don’t you forget it.” Once Baekhyun and Sehun were gone, Luhan slid into the chair across from Minseok. Minseok heard him but didn’t bother to look up from his phone.

“So, you work out?”

Minseok looked up. “What?”

Luhan smiled mischievously. “Well you know. You used to be all cute and chubby as a kid and now... ” He said pointing at him. “You’re stacked.”

Minseok scoffed. “It’s called growing up, Luhan. You should try it.”

Luhan stood up and walked over to Minseok. Before Minseok could asked him what he was doing, Luhan was right next to him. He put his hand under Minseok’s chin and tilted it slightly up so that Minseok was forced to look at him. Again, Minseok could feel the heat on his face.

“Wanna kiss for a bit?”

Minseok almost choked on his spit. He pushed Luhan’s hand away and practically ran to his room. Baekhyun owed him big time. Luhan laughed at Minseok’s reaction. Now he had the whole kitchen to himself. He opened the fridge and looked for something to snack on. He settled on some strawberries that were cut up and stored in a small bowl. He walked over to the couch and laid down. He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He took it out and saw that it was his secret friend.

  
Xiu-90- I am having the worst day. ☹  
Yo_99- Aww, what happened?  
Xiu-90- annoying guests.  
Yo_99- If I was there, I would save you.  
Xiu-90- I wish you were.

Luhan smiled at the message. He had met someone by the name of Xiu-90 on an online chatroom. They have been talking for 2 months. Luhan really liked them and wanted to meet but a part of him wanted to keep the mystery alive. The pair decided to not mention their names or where they were from until they were ready to meet for real. However, Xiu did accidently let it slip that he lived in Korea. Which gave Luhan and idea.

  
Yo_99- Maybe I can be.  
Xiu-90- Really? Are you ready to meet for real?  
Yo_99- well… yeah, I am.

  
Luhan stared at his message nervously. He wondered what the other would say. The pair pretty much knew everything about each other. Luhan sometimes went to sleep aching for Xiu, wondering what he looked like and how he felt. As much as Luhan knew about Xiu , he didn’t know what he looked like. So, when he thought about him all he saw was a shadow.

  
Xiu-90- Okay, let’s do it.

  
Luhan almost yelled from happiness but he stopped himself. He didn’t want Mr. grumpy to come out and tell him off for being loud.

  
Yo_99- Where are you? If you are close by, I might be able to see you tonight.  
Xiu-90- Seoul. I’m stuck in my house though.  
Yo_99- You are not going to believe this, but I am in Seoul too! I just got here in the morning.  
Xiu-90- Damn, then it might be destiny. Do you want meet in like three days, I have some things I have to take care of first?  
Yo_99- Yeah, I would love to.

  
Luhan couldn’t stop smiling. He was so excited to be finally meeting the man of his dreams. Three days was perfect for him to get ready and ditch his brother and his lame friends. Luhan suddenly got an idea and ran into Minseok’s room. Minseok was sitting on the carpet reading a book.

“What?” he asked without looking up.

“I wanted to unpack.” Luhan said as he strolled over to his suitcases which were sitting in the corner of the room.

Minseok huffed. “I’ll go to the living room, then.”

“Just help me, so I can finish faster.”

Minseok wanted to say no, but he also didn’t want to leave Luhan alone in his room. He walked over to Luhan , who handed him the smallest suitcase with a big smile.

“Stop smiling, you look like a dumbass.”

Luhan ignored him and brought the biggest suitcase up to Minseok’s bed. He opened it and began taking all the clothes out. Minseok rolled his eyes as he went to stand over next to Luhan.

“Why did you bring so much clothes?”

Luhan shrugged. “I wanted options.”

Minseok noticed a notebook under a red shirt. “What’s this?” Minseok asked as he took the notebook in hands.

“Don’t touch that!” Luhan shrieked as he tried to get it back. His loudness startled Minseok and he lost his balance taking Luhan down with him. They ended up falling on the bed. Minseok felt like all the wind was knocked out of him. He tried to push Luhan away, but he wouldn’t budge.

“Luhan get off me.”

“I can’t my earing is stuck in your sweater.”

Minseok tried to slowly get up but Luhan’s yelping stopped him. “Let me see.” He said trying to assess the situation.

Luhan swatted him away. “No, it hurts.” Before Minseok could do anything else, he heard the front door open.

“I am home. Minseok are you here?” It was Jongdae.

“It’s Dae, let me call him so he can help.”

Luhan groaned at the suggestion. “Don’t , I can do it.”

Minseok could hear Jongdae’s footsteps outside his room. “Hurry up.” He urged. Luhan shushed him. He was able to grab a hold of his earing and gently pull it out of Minseok’s sweater. He heard the door opening and decided to have some fun. He swiftly lifted Minseok’s hands and pressed them to his ass. Minseok’s eyes widened and his whole face turned crimson red. Luhan smirked at the reaction. He tilted his head backwards and moaned as loud as he could.

“Oh, Minseok, Yesss!” He heard a loud gasp across the room.

“Minseok?! What is going on in here?!” Luhan turned to see who he assumed to be Jongdae standing with his hands pressed to his cheeks and a horrified expression on his face.

“Jongdae, I ... it’s not what it seems.” Minseok stammered as he tried to push Luhan off of him. Jongdae ran out of the room. Minseok was able to successfully get Luhan off of him and ran after Jongdae.

“Wait, let me explain.” Minseok grabbed Jongdae’s wrist and forced him to face him. Jongdae huffed.

“Baekhyun told me that you were taking care of Luhan , I didn’t know that meant fucking him. Gosh, Minseok, you should be ashamed of yourself.”

Minseok shook his head. “No, that’s not ugh. Jongdae, I didn’t fuck him, we still had clothes on . I mean no that’s not it. We fell and his earing got caught in my sweater, when he heard you come in, he pulled that little stunt.”

Jongdae eyed him suspiciously with his arms crossed.

“Come on, Dae, you have to believe me.”

Luhan sauntered into the kitchen. “Hey sexy.” He said patting Minseok’s butt. “That was fun , let’s do it again sometime.”

Jongdae gasped and pointed between them.

Minseok groaned. “Luhan I swear on all that is holy, I will kick your ass.”

Luhan just smiled and squished his cheek. “I love it when you talk dirty.”

Minseok threw his hands in the air.

“That is, it. I am done. Jongdae , he is your problem now. I’m going out for a walk.”

Minseok stormed out , the sooner he got out of there , the better. He walked over to the gazebo next to their house. He sat down and started thinking of all the ways he would kill Luhan. Minseok shook his head. He couldn’t do that, Baekhyun would be sad, and he hated to see his best friend sad. He wondered how Luhan turned out to be so annoying. He couldn’t remember much of their days together, but he did know that Luhan was funny and easy to get along with it. Now, he is just a perverted asshole who was ruining Minseok’s life.

“Minseok.”

Minseok recognized the voice. “Luhan, leave or I will punch you.”

Luhan didn’t leave, instead he sat down next to Minseok. “Look, I am sorry. I thought it would be funny, but I was wrong.”

Minseok nodded.

“So, what was up with Jongdae? Is he into you or something?”

Minseok laughed. “No, he is just sensitive. It’s a long story.”

They stayed quiet for a bit, until Luhan decided to speak up.

“I know I keep acting like a jerk but it’s only because I did miss you. I know it was 15 years ago, but I never forgot you.”

Minseok turned to him. “You missed me? But you never reached out.”

Luhan bit his lip embarrassed. “I know. I wanted to but my dad said I should make my own friends in China, and once I finally got your number , I thought it was too late.” Minseok didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know that Luhan had felt that way , it makes him feel guilty for pretty much forgetting Luhan and everything they did together. Minseok slowly put his hand on Luhan’s shoulder. Luhan smiled. He leaned in putting his arms around Minseok. It took Minseok by surprise, but he hugged Luhan back.

“Are you still my little Baozi?” Luhan whispered in his ear. Minseok tried to pull away but Luhan held him tighter.

“I’m just kidding. Don’t get mad.”

Minseok groaned and slapped him on the back.

“Ouch. It’s not my fault that your cheeks were cute enough to eat… still are , if we are being honest.”

This time Minseok was able to push him away.

“You are insufferable.” He said as he got up and walked back to the house.

Luhan chased after him. When he caught up, he put his arm around Minseok’s shoulder.

“If you want to keep that arm you better remove it , now.”

Luhan just ignored him. “Come one, Baozi don’t get mad. I’m just playing with you.”

Minseok rolled his eyes. “Don’t call me that, I’m not 8 anymore.”

  
   The pair walked into the house to find Sehun sleeping on the sofa while Baekhyun was dancing on the living room table. Jongdae was sitting on the other couch, waving his arms. Minseok sat next to him. “What are you guys doing?” He asked. Jongdae just giggled and continued to wave his arms. Baekhyun spotted him and jumped off the table. “Who wants a lap dance?”

Before anyone could answer Baekhyun parked himself on Minseok’s lap.

“Baek, get off me.” Again, he was ignored.

“As funny as this is, Minseok and I are going to bed. You should too, you don’t want to wake up Sehun , do you?” Luhan asked as he slowly pulled Baekhyun off of Minseok. Baekhyun just rolled his eyes and turned to Jongdae.

“Come on Dae, lets leave the old people here and go party in my room.” Jongdae nodded happily and stood up to follow Baekhyun.

Once they were gone, Minseok strolled over to his room. He had a long day and was ready to sleep. He almost had forgotten about Luhan until he heard him awkwardly cough. “Oh right, you are rooming with me. I guess I can give you some blankets that you can put on the floor.”

Luhan shook his head. “I am not sleeping on the floor.”

Minseok scoffed. “It’s my room, I’m not sleeping on the floor either.”

Luhan just rolled his eyes and threw himself on the bed. “Let’s just sleep together, your bed is big enough for both of us.”

Minseok felt his face get warm. He didn’t want to sleep with Luhan, but it was better than sleeping on the floor. He went over to his drawer and grabbed his pajamas; he also grabbed another pair and threw them to Luhan. “I’m going to brush my teeth; you can change while I’m gone.”

Luhan raised his brow. “But Minseok dear, I sleep naked.”

Minseok felt his whole face flush. He was about to say something but then saw Luhan staring at him with his stupid smile.

“I’m kidding, you should have seen your face.”

Minseok flipped him off and walked to the bathroom. He was getting really tired of Luhan’s antics. Just a few more days, and Minseok would be free of him. He just needed to stick it out till then.  
When he returned to his room, Luhan was already under the covers, staring up at the ceiling. Minseok climbed in next to him. Luhan turned to him. Minseok opened his mouth to say something but Luhan quickly interrupted him.

“We are not going to put pillows in between us, so don’t ask.”

Minseok closed his mouth. It was what he was thinking but he wasn’t going to admit it. He just didn’t want Luhan to pull any of his dumb jokes while they were in the same bed together. Minseok assumed Luhan would start blabbing on and on but instead he fell asleep right away. Minseok fell asleep right after as he listened to Luhan’s soft breathing.


	2. chapter 2

Minseok knew he was dreaming. He could see a huge field that seem never ending. Across from him was Luhan. He was wearing a blue football uniform. Minseok looked down at himself and saw that he had the same uniform on as well.  
“Are you just going to stand there or are you going to pass me the ball?”  
A ball suddenly appeared next to Minseok’s feet. He kicked it over to Luhan. Luhan caught it and kicked it back. They kept going back and forth until Luhan got farther. Minseok kicked the ball harder and Luhan still caught it. He kicked the ball back as hard as he could. The ball went flying in the air and hit Minseok straight in the nose.  
Minseok opened his eyes. He was in his room again. He felt a pain on the side of his leg. He turned and saw Luhan staring at him with big doe eyes.  
“Did you just kick me?” He asked him.  
“Yeah, move so I can go shower.”  
Minseok ignored him and went back to looking at the ceiling.  
Luhan huffed. “So be it.”  
Minseok barely has a chance to ask what he meant when Luhan suddenly climbed on him and sat on his waist.  
“Luhan.” Minseok managed to get out.  
“I told you to move, didn’t I.”  
Minseok stared at him wide eyed, expecting him to get off. Luhan just stared back with a smirk on his face.  
“Can you get off me, now.”  
Luhan smiles innocently. “I would love to but...” He looks down to Minseok’s hands.  
Minseok looks as well. He realizes that he had his hands planted on Luhan’s hips. He quickly removed them.

Minseok was about to walk into the kitchen when he heard Jongdae’s voice. He stopped and ran into the bathroom.  
“Min, we need to talk about that thing I told you about.”  
Minseok cursed silently and got into the shower. He was face to face with a stunned Luhan. He saw Luhan opening his mouth so Minseok brought his hand up to cover it. He heard the bathroom door open.  
“Min are you in here? We need to talk.”  
Minseok closed his eyes. “I am taking a shower, Dae. We can talk later.” He could hear Jongdae tapping his foot impatiently. He then huffed and walked out closing the door behind him. Minseok sighed in relief. He removed his hand from Luhan’s mouth.  
“Sorry, I just couldn’t deal with him right now.” Luhan smiled. Minseok wanted to slap him but he had to admit he looked cute. Minseok then realized he was in the shower with his clothes still on.  
“I should probably go.” He muttered.  
Luhan grabbed his wrist to stop him from leaving. “You are already here, might as well just shower with me. Why waste the water, you know?”  
Minseok could feel his face flush. Luhan was right. He should just stay and shower. It’s not like anything will happen. Luhan gestured at him to raise his arms. Minseok complied. Luhan was able to get the wet shirt off of him. He looked down towards his pajama pants. Minseok blushed.  
“I can do that myself. Just turn around first.”  
Luhan rolled his eyes but did what he was told. Minseok took them off as fast he could. He was starting to get nervous again.  
“Can I turn around now?” Luhan asked.  
“No.” Minseok replied hastily.  
“Fine, but at least wash my back while you’re back there.” He passed Minseok a blue loofa. Minseok grabbed it annoyed. He could refuse but then Luhan would turn around, so he just decided to do it. He rubbed the loofa on Luhan’s back. He was so uncomfortable. He decided to just pay attention to Luhan’s back. He had wide shoulders and his back was smooth. His fingers twitched as he wanted to reach out and touch it, but he stopped himself. He didn’t want Luhan to say some dumb remark about it.  
“Do you want me to do you?”  
Minseok’s eyes widened. “W-What?” He stammered.  
Luhan chuckled. “Do you want me to wash yours?”  
Minseok thought about it. It was what someone did in the shower. No biggie. “Fine. Just don’t look at me I’m going to get in front of you.” He quickly maneuvered himself in front of Luhan. He could feel Luhan’s hands on his shoulders.  
“Luhan , that is not the loofa I feel.” He said annoyed.  
“Well, you still have it in your hands so…”  
He was right. Minseok passed him the loofa feeling embarrassed. He could feel Luhan rubbing small circles on his back. It didn’t feel as bad he thought. He then started to feel the loofa going down lower. His breath hitched.  
“It’s going back up , don’t hit me.” Luhan murmured quickly.  
“Wash my hair.” Minseok cursed himself. He didn’t mean to say that out loud. To his surprised, he could hear Luhan opening the shampoo bottle and pouring a dollop into his hand. He massaged the shampoo into Minseok’s scalped. It felt so good, Minseok had to bite his tongue so he wouldn’t let out any embarrassing sounds. Minseok closed his eyes as the water hit him and removed all trace of the shampoo in his hair. He felt Luhan’s hand on his waist. He wanted to remove it, but his body betrayed him and leaned into the touch. Minseok could feel Luhan’s breath on his shoulder. He shuddered but Luhan didn’t move instead he kissed him. He left a trail of kisses across his shoulder blades. Minseok angled his head to the left so that Luhan could have access to his neck. Luhan noticed and took advantage. He kissed his neck slowly. Minseok lifted his hand to pull Luhan’s head closer. He heard Luhan moaned in agreement. “Turn around.” He breathed into Minseok’s neck. Minseok wanted to turn around so bad. He could feel his heart beating fast. This was normal shower behavior, right? Minseok decided he didn’t care. He was going to turn around. Before he could, a loud knock interrupted him.  
“Minseok! Hurry up in there, some of us have work to go to.”  
Minseok realized what was happening and turned the water off. He opened the curtain and quickly got the closest towel , wrapping it around himself.


	3. chapter 3

Minseok was hiding in Baekhyun’s room. He had spent the whole day before avoiding Luhan. He was so embarrassed about what happened in the shower, well what almost happened since they didn’t actually do anything. He spent the whole day with Jongdae picking out stuff he needed for his job. When they got home it was late. Luckily for him, Luhan was in the bathroom. He was able to run to his room, quickly change, and jump into the bed. Luhan assumed he was asleep, so he didn’t bother him. Minseok wondered if he could do all of that today. He wasn’t ready to face Luhan yet.  
“What are you doing?”  
Minseok turned to find Baekhyun staring at him with his hands on his hips. “Nothing. Just chilling.”  
Baekhyun just rolled his eyes. “Can you go find Luhan and tell him that I will be helping Sehun today. I won’t be able to find the thing he wanted.”  
Minseok nodded weakly.

Minseok walked into the kitchen looking for Luhan. He found him sitting at the table his back was facing him. Minseok poked him on the shoulder.  
“Luhan, Baek said that he is going to …” Luhan turned around except it wasn’t Luhan.  
“Sehun? Sorry, you look so much like him.”  
Sehun smiled. “Yeah, well we are brothers.” Minseok agreed. Brothers obviously would look alike it’s just that the last time he saw Sehun, he was six. Minseok just never imagined that Sehun would grow up to look anything like Luhan. Looking back at it, Minseok realized that all three brothers had similar features. He opened the fridge and pulled out two water bottles. He handed one to Sehun. Sehun happily accepted it. The pair moved to the living room. Once Minseok sat down on the couch, Sehun laid down putting his head on Minseok’s lap.  
“I’m going to dye my hair today. I don’t know what color to pick.”  
Minseok hummed as he ran his fingers through Sehun’s hair. “I think red would suit you.”  
“Really? You think so?”  
Minseok nodded.  
“Have you ever dyed your hair?”  
“I have. Red, purple and blue.”  
Sehun smiled widely. “You had blue hair?”  
Minseok laughed as he remembered his old college days. “Yeah, it was for the band.”  
Sehun stared at him confused.  
“You don’t know about the band?” Minseok asked with fake bewilderment.  
Sehun shook his head.  
“Baekhyun, Jongdae, and me were in a band. We called ourselves CBX. We mostly played at a small bar owned by my friend Junmyeon. We didn’t last long.  
“Why?” Sehun questioned.  
“One-night Baekhyun got drunk and tried doing that dance move with the chair. You know where you make it tilt and stuff. Anyways, he broke the chair and fell on his ass. To make matters worse , Jongdae had drank like 10 margaritas and kicked the karaoke machine because it didn’t have his favorite Madonna song. Junmyeon was forced to let us go. Who could blame him though?”  
Sehun burst out laughing. “I can just imagine it.”  
“Sehun.” Luhan interrupted. “Baek said he will be ready in one minute so you can go wait in the car.”  
Sehun nodded and got up. He waved at Minseok and walked out the door. Once they were gone Luhan sat besides Minseok.  
“What do you want to do?” He asked him.  
Minseok just shrugged. Luhan raised an eyebrow. Minseok knew he was about to say something dumb, so he beat him to it. He got up and sat on Luhan’s lap. Luhan wasn’t not expecting it. He stared at Minseok with his big doe eyes.  
“What’s wrong? Isn’t this what you wanted since you first got here.”  
Luhan still didn’t say anything. Minseok noticed that his cheeks were pink. He took advantage and got closer. Their faces were centimeters away, noses practically touching.  
“So, this is how I can shut you up. Nice to know.” Minseok got off and walked towards his room. “I have stuff to do, please try not to burn the house down.” Luhan just stared with his mouth open. He had been played.

Minseok was sitting on the couch watching a random show. It had to be one of the many police shows on tv, but he couldn’t tell which one. He didn’t actually care to find out, he wasn’t paying much attention to it anyway. Luhan was sitting next to him. He was texting on his phone. Minseok wanted to ask who he was talking to, but he was still feeling nervous about everything that had happened. He wanted to beat Luhan at his own game. Flirt with him and make him blush in embarrassment. Minseok had succeeded, he had stunned Luhan into silence, which he didn’t think was possible, but it happened. Yet, when he walked into his room, he was met with a pain in his stomach. His body wanted to turn around and walk back to couch, wanted to grab Luhan and kiss him. His brain was behaving more normal and was able to stop him from doing anything stupid. So, he just sat on his bed thinking about how it would feel to kiss Luhan on his pretty little mouth and finally shut him up for good. The door opened and in walked Baekhyun and Sehun. Baekhyun stood in front of him.  
“I have some words for you.”  
Minseok looked at him confused.  
“Did you tell Sehun about our band? And how I broke the chair that one time?”  
Minseok chuckled. He had forgotten about that. “Yeah, I told him what’s the big deal.”  
“You were in a band?” Luhan piped up.  
Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “See, that’s the big deal. This was our secret.” He whined.  
“It wasn’t a secret, everyone knew. Plus, I’m sure they know that you do dumb stuff on the daily, so your antics when we were in a band isnt a surprise.”  
Baekhyun huffed and sat on Minseok’s lap. “Whatever, ‘Mr. let me take my shirt off on stage so that the fanboys will get excited’”.  
Minseok could feel Luhan beaming at him. “You took your shirt off on stage?” He questioned with a hint of curiosity in his eyes.  
Minseok buried his head on Baekhyun’s back. He was already regretting bringing up the band. “It was once, and if remember correctly I only opened up three buttons , you and Jongdae were the ones that came up behind me and practically ripped it open.”  
Baekhyun just shrugged. “You have nice abs, we just wanted everyone to see them.”  
“We are talking about Minseok’s abs?” Jongdae asked as he walked in and sat on the arm of the couch.  
Baekhyun nodded. “Yeah, remember when he ripped his shirt open on stage.”  
Jongdae smiled. “That was classic. Junmyeon practically ran on stage to cover Minseok with his jacket.”  
“What songs did you play?” Sehun asked. He was sitting alone on the opposite couch.  
Jongdae turned to him. “Mostly our own stuff, sometimes we did covers.”  
Sehun grinned. “Maybe you guys can play something for me.”  
“Yeah.” Luhan replied as well. “I would love to see that.”  
Baekhyun stood up. “Done! I’ll go get our stuff.” He ran off excitedly.  
“Just don’t go ripping your shirt off, Mini.” Sehun joked.  
Minseok blushed. He really wanted everyone to stop talking about that.  
“Or maybe do it.” Jongdae replied. “It would be quite the show.” He subtly licked his lips hoping that no one saw him.  
Sehun saw, he also saw the icy look that Luhan gave Jongdae. Baekhyun returned with an arm full of sheet music. “I got the stuff. But first let’s have some drinks.”

Minseok could feel his head spinning. He attempted to walk but his legs felt like jelly. He cursed Baekhyun for making him drink. He took two more steps , feeling like he could probably make it to his room. He tried larger strides, but his foot hit the carpet at a weird angle. He could feel himself going down, but a pair of arms caught him before he hit the floor. Minseok looked up to see who caught him.  
“Luhan.” He slurred.  
“No, it’s me Se...” Sehun was cut off by Minseok putting his head on his chest.  
“I love you, Luhan.” He whispered. Sehun just stayed silent. He really didn’t know what to do. Sehun decided to carry Minseok to his room. When he opened the bedroom door, Luhan was already sitting on the bed, he was scribbling something on his notebook. He turned towards the door; his eyes widened.  
“What happened?” He questioned as he got off the bed and rushed towards them.  
“Baekhyun started his drinking games again I think Minseok had a few too many.” Sehun was able to lay Minseok on the bed brining up the covers to cover him up. Minseok hugged the covers tightly. “Luhan.” He whispered. Luhan turned to Sehun.  
“It’s okay, I’ll take care of him. You can go to bed.” Sehun threw one last concerned look towards Minseok before walking out.

Minseok woke up feeling like he was hit in the head by a hammer. He couldn’t remember anything from last night. He wanted to scratch his head but realized he couldn’t because his hand was intertwined with another hand. He felt his cheeks reddened when he saw he was holding hands with Luhan. He tried to let go but Luhan was holding on tight. “Luhan, wake up.” Luhan only stirred but didn’t move. “Wake up!” He yelled.  
Luhan’s eyes sprung open. “Hmmm.”  
Minseok rolled his eyes at him. “You are holding my hand.”  
Luhan nodded smiling. “Yeah, you get clingy when you’re drunk.”  
Minseok’s eyes widened. He could feel the heat on his cheeks. He imagined they were even more red now. “What do you mean?”  
Luhan tilted his head playfully. “You don’t remember.”  
Minseok shook his head nervously.  
“You got super drunk last night. I don’t know if you did anything embarrassing since I was in your room working on something. Before I knew it, you were passed out in Sehun’s arms, he brought you to your room.”  
Minseok stared at him with disbelieve. “Did I ... did we...”  
Luhan gasped. “No. You were drunk, and I wasn’t. I wouldn’t take advantage of you that way.”

Minseok breathed a sigh of relief. He noticed that they were still holding hands. Luhan noticed too.

“Do you want me to let go?” He asked. Minseok hadn’t realized they were laying so close to each other.  
“No.” He replied.  
Luhan smiled. He reached for Minseok’s cheek with his other hand.  
“You had me so worried, you know.”  
“Why?”  
“I have never seen you that way, you’re always so calm and a little stuck up. But last night was different I was afraid that you would get sick or something.”  
Minseok could feel himself grinning. “I didn’t know you cared about me that much.”  
Luhan frowned. “I care about you a lot. Minseok, I …” He was interrupted by knock on the door.  
“Rise and shine lovebirds. I made breakfast.”  
Minseok rolled his eyes. “Come one” He gestured to Luhan. “Let’s go before he barges in here and tries to force feed us himself.”


	4. Chapter 4

Minseok sat on the couch next to Jongdae. Luhan was on the floor next to Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun groaned. “I am bored. Let’s do something.” He whined.  
“The carnival is in town. We should go.” Jongdae suggested.  
Luhan and Minseok stayed closed to each other. They could see Baekhyun and Jongdae a few steps ahead of them. They were talking and pointing at different rides.  
“Is there a ride you are thinking of going on?” Minseok asked.  
“Not really. I don’t like rollercoasters.” Luhan replied. Bummer. Minseok really wanted to ride on a ride with Luhan but he would have to settle for something else. He turned to face Luhan, but he was gone. Minseok could feel his heartbeat faster. He looked around to see if he could spot him. He sighed in relief when he found him in front of a booth. Minseok walked over and lightly punched him in the arm.  
“You scared me, dumbass.”  
Luhan turned to him with a pout. “Can you win that koala bear hat for me?”  
Minseok turned to the shelves where Luhan was pointing at. He saw a blue koala bear hat sitting next to a brown ski hat. Minseok pulled out some cash and handed it to the man behind the booth. The man gave him 5 darts in return.  
“Hit five balloons and the hat is yours.” He replied bored.  
Minseok threw the first dart. It hit a yellow balloon popping it instantly. He threw the second dart and it hit two purple balloons. He could feel Luhan shaking besides him. Minseok concentrated as he held the third dart in his fingers. He spotted a fat red balloon and aimed at it. The dart hit it in the middle making a loud pop. Minseok threw the fourth, and it hit a green balloon.  
“Which balloon should I hit next? “ He asked Luhan.  
Luhan hummed as he scanned the wall of balloons. “The pink one over there.” He retorted.  
Minseok spotted the pink balloon it was next to a tiny blue one. He aimed at it and was able to hit both of them. Luhan yelped delighted. He put his arms around Minseok and shook him a little bit.  
“Which one do you want?” The man asked as he pointed to the hats.  
“The koala bear one.”  
The man smiled and took the hat. He handed it to Minseok. “Good choice. Your boyfriend will love it.”  
Minseok blushed at the comment. He took the hat grumbling a small thank you. He gave the hat to Luhan. He took it happily and waved at the man behind the booth.  
“Bye Yixing.” The man waved back.  
“You know him?” Minseok questioned.  
“Not really, I just mentioned that I wanted the hat and he said I should play for it. I told him I wasn’t good at darts. He said it wasn’t hard and that his boyfriend could play darts blindfolded.” They stopped walking for a bit and took a seat on an empty bench. Luhan grabbed his hat and placed it on his head.  
“How does it look?” He asked. Minseok’s breath hitched. Luhan looked really cute. He took his hand and pulled on the right side of the hat so that it would fit Luhan more snugly. “You look perfect.” Luhan smiled widely. Minseok wanted nothing more than to kiss his cute face but he stopped himself.  
“Let’s go on the Ferris wheel.” Baekhyun told them as he stood in front of them holding a small churro.  
“Sure.” Minseok replied as he got up. Luhan didn’t move. Minseok extended his hand to him. Luhan took it. They walked hand in hand towards the Ferris wheel. The line was not long, it was just a couple of people. As they stood in line , Baekhyun continued to talk but no one was paying attention to him. Minseok could feel that Luhan was tensed.  
“Is everything okay?” He asked.  
Luhan just nodded.  
“We don’t have to go on it if you don’t want to.”  
Luhan just shook his head. “I want to, its fine.” After a few minutes, it was their turn to get on the ride. Luhan got in first then Minseok slid in next to him. The ride attendant closed the door and pressed a button. The wheel began slowly spinning. Minseok turn to look at Luhan. He was surprised to find him silently crying.  
“Baby, are you okay?” Minseok asked concerned. He then blushed when he realized what he just said. Luhan didn’t even notice. He just sat quiet as small tears fell from his eyes. “Luhan please talk to me.”  
“I’m afraid of heights.” He whispered.  
Minseok gave Luhan’s hand a reassuring squeeze. “We didn’t have to ride this one, I wish you would have told me.”  
Luhan shut his eyes. “Sorry. I just really wanted to ride it with you.”  
Minseok slowly scooted closer to Luhan. He put his arm around him pulling him closer. Luhan laid his head on Minseok’s shoulder. His breathing was fast, but he was no longer crying. Their seat suddenly rocked a little too hard. Luhan’s nails dug into Minseok’s palm. He was getting scared again. “Luhan, it’s fine. We’ll be okay, I promise.” Luhan removed his head from Minseok’s shoulder. He squeezed his eyes shut.  
“I can’t do this. I want to get off.”  
“Look at me.” Minseok urged.  
Luhan kept his eyes shut not moving a muscle.  
“Please, Luhan, look at me.” Luhan opened one eye and then the other. He slowly turned to look at Minseok.  
“Kiss me.”  
Luhan stared at him , startled by the request.  
“Luhannie, kiss me.”  
Luhan leaned in slowly , he was still afraid of their seat moving. Minseok could tell, so he quickly moved forward , closing the gap between their mouths. Luhan’s lips felt soft. Minseok had spent a whole day thinking about what kissing Luhan would feel like and now he was finally doing it and it felt amazing. When they pulled away, Minseok could see they were closer to the ground.  
“Look.” He said nudging Luhan. “We’re done. It wasn’t that hard, right?”  
Luhan nodded. His cheeks were pink, and his lips were a bit swollen. They got off the ride and continued their walk around the carnival. They had already lost Baekhyun and Jongdae. Minseok heard a loud yell and automatically knew that his friends were riding the rollercoaster that looked like a dragon. After a few more strolls the group decided to call it a night. They arrived home when Luhan told Minseok that he needed to talk to him. Minseok told his friend to go in without them. The pair walked over to the gazebo.  
“Everything okay?” Minseok asked.  
Luhan stared at his lap, fidgeting with his fingers. “You kissed me.” He whispered.  
Minseok felt himself blushing. “Yeah, sorry about that.”  
Luhan turned to him. “I’m not.” He stayed quiet and then said, “Can I ask you something?”  
Minseok nodded.

“Would you kiss me even if I wasn’t freaking out on a Ferris wheel?” The question made Minseok’s heart speed up. He knew the answer.  
“Yes.”  
Luhan looked pleased.  
“Let’s go back to our room.” Minseok said as he grabbed Luhan’s hand. Luhan was ecstatic , especially since Minseok said _our_ room instead of _my_ room.  
They practically ran back into the house and into their room, ignoring Baekhyun’s comment about them going to sleep too early. The room was dark expect for a little bit of light coming from the lightbulb outside, Minseok liked it that way. He changed into his pajamas and Luhan did the same. They both slid into bed.  
“Minseok.” Luhan whispered.  
“Hmmm.”  
“I just want you to hold me. Is that okay?”  
Minseok opened his arms so that Luhan could get closer. They were wrapped up around each other so closely. Minseok kissed Luhan’s forehead.  
“You’re so beautiful.” He murmured.  
Luhan hummed , wrapping his arms around Minseok tighter. Luhan looked up at Minseok their noses were practically touching.  
“I heard when you called me baby.”  
Minseok stayed quiet but he could feel the heat on his cheeks.  
Luhan chuckled. “I liked it.”  
Minseok moved his mouth close to Luhan’s ear. “Let’s go to sleep. Baby.”


	5. chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning , there is going to be a lot of angst. Also there is a small hint of homophobia in a flashback scene, its very brief but yeah.

Minseok woke up hoping to find Luhan next to him but he was gone. Minseok didn’t let that worry him. Luhan was probably in the shower. The thought made Minseok excited, maybe they could finish what they started two days ago. He walked over to the bathroom but was surprised to find it locked. Well now he was a little worried. Was Luhan ignoring him? Minseok shook his head. That couldn’t be possible. They were finally getting along. There was no fighting , no embarrassing jokes, just them being vulnerable with each other.

“Pancakes or waffles.” Baekhyun asked as he waved two plates around.

Minseok looked up at him. He wasn’t really hungry. He was going to ask for some orange juice but Baekhyun had already turned his attention to the stove. He stacked some pancakes on a white plate.

“Ta-dah.” Baekhyun sang as he turned around to show the plate to Minseok. He had turned a little too fast causing the pancakes to slide off the plate and land on the ground with a tiny plop. Baekhyun frowned. “Shoot, I guess I can just give those to Sehun.” He bent down to get the pancakes and tossed them back on the plate.

“I’m going out.” Luhan says as he passes by without looking at anyone.

“Don’t you want breakfast. I made pancakes.” He holds up the pancakes that had fallen on the floor.

Luhan doesn’t reply he just grunts and walks out the door. Minseok frowned. It was going to be one of those days.

 

 

“Pass the frosting.” Baekhyun said extending his hand out.

Minseok picked the blue one and handed it him. Baekhyun looked at it with disgust.

“Ewww, not this one. The purple one.”

Minseok huffed. “You didn’t specify which one , how was I supposed to know.”

Baekhyun just glared at him. He walked over to the other side of the table and grabbed the frosting himself.

“What is the cake for anyways?” Minseok asked. Not that he would complain when there was cake involved but Baekhyun was never a fan of cakes. He preferred tiny cupcakes. “It’s Luhan’s birthday.”

Minseok stared at him flabbergasted. “Why didn’t you tell me!?”

Baekhyun just shrugged.

“I didn’t get him anything. What should I do? There has to be a store open at this hour. Oh no. What am I going to …”

Baekhyun put up his hand to interrupt him. “Stop freaking out. Luhan is one of those annoying people who never want anything for their birthday and get mad when you get them something.”

Minseok nodded. It still didn’t help him. He still wanted to get Luhan something.

“He is coming!” Sehun yelled. He was keeping watch from the small couch in front of the widow. Baekhyun jumped up excitedly. He tossed a couple of sprinkles on the cake and went to hide behind the couch.

“Are we hiding?” Minseok asked confused. Baekhyun just waved him over. So, he ran behind the couch as well. The door opened slowly. Baekhyun nodded to Minseok and Sehun, signaling that it was time.

“Surprise!” They all yelled as they jumped out of their hiding spaces. Luhan just stared at them with a blank face. Baekhyun ran up to him first.

“Happy birthday, Nerd.” Luhan just smiled weakly. Minseok could tell he wasn’t in the mood to party. Baekhyun grabbed Luhan’s wrist and pulled him towards the kitchen. “Look.” He said pointing at the cake. “I made that for you. Well, Minseok tried to help but he is hopeless as usual.”

Sehun appeared next to them. He handed Luhan a blue card. “Here, I wrote a poem for you.”

Luhan took the card but didn’t open it. “Thanks, Sehun.”

Baekhyun waved his hands to get everyone’s attention. “I have one more surprised for you, Hyung. I’m going to get it and Sehun is going to help. Minseok just stay here with Luhan and make sure he doesn’t go anywhere.” Baekhyun turned and disappeared into the hallway with Sehun trailing behind him. Luhan rolled his eyes and sat on the couch. Minseok followed him , sitting next to him.

“I didn’t know it was your birthday. If I did, I would have bought you something.”

Luhan just shook his head. “It’s okay. I don’t want anything. I didn’t even want to celebrate today but you know Baekhyun.”

Minseok frowned. He wondered why Luhan wouldn’t want to celebrate his birthday. He also wondered if that’s why he was acting so distant in the morning. Baekhyun returned holding a small karaoke machine. “Karaoke night! Let’s get it!”

As expected, Baekhyun hogged the karaoke machine all night. Jongdae finally arrived and started dancing on top of the couch. Sehun was sitting in the kitchen playing games on his phone. Minseok was bored. He was sitting on the floor in the kitchen, his back against the refrigerator. Luhan came and sat next to him.

“You didn’t wish me happy birthday” He said with a pout.

Minseok turned to him and mumbled happy birthday. He stood up wanting to go to his room. He was tired and just wanted to go to sleep. Minseok didn’t get very far, instead Luhan grabbed him by the waist and pinned him against the kitchen counter.

“I think I know what I want for my birthday.” Luhan stated.

“And what would that be.” Minseok tried his best to keep his cool. But he was so close to Luhan. He could practically feel his breath. Luhan bent down a little so that his mouth aligned with Minseok’s ear.

“I want you.”

Minseok could feel his heart beating fast. The whole neighborhood could probably hear it as well.

“I would have given you your birthday present in the shower if you hadn’t locked the door.”

Luhan gasped he was not expecting that at all. He hooked his finger through Minseok’s belt loop and pulled him closer. There was no space between them.

“You could still give it to me right now.”

Sehun groaned. “You guys know that I’m sitting across from you, right?”  The pair ignored Sehun and ran towards their room. Gross. Sehun thought. He noticed Jongdae standing with his mouth slightly open. His cheeks were wet. Sehun was about to ask if he was okay but Jongdae let out a small sob and ran towards his room. 

 

…..

Luhan walked over to Sehun’s room and knocked on the door. “Who is it?” He heard him yell from behind the door.

“Your favorite brother.”

“Baekhyun?”

Luhan groaned and opened the door. “You know I find it hard to believe that you don’t consider me your favorite brother. Was it not I who took care of you and changed your dirty diapers?”

Sehun rolled his eyes. “What do you want?”

Luhan strolled over to the mirror and played with his hair. “I have a date later today.” He retorted.

Sehun stood up. “A date?”

Luhan nodded. “Yeah, don’t sound so surprised, I’m quite the catch, you know.”

“What about Minseok?”

Luhan’s smile fell. “What about him?”

Sehun stared at him with worried eyes. “I was there last night. You obviously still like him.”

Luhan looked back at Sehun. He knew Sehun could read him like a book. “To tell you the truth, I think this guy might be him.”

Sehun frowned. “You’re doing the chat room thing again? Did you not learn anything from what happened in China?”

Luhan shook his head. “You don’t understand Sehunnie, this might really be Minseok.”

“What if it isn’t him?”

Luhan didn’t want to think about it. “Then maybe I can finally move on.”

Sehun’s frown got even bigger.

Luhan noticed it made him look older.

“Do you really want that? To move on from Minseok, I mean.”

Luhan stayed quiet.

“Then go to your date. If it is Minseok then tell him the truth. No jokes, no beating around the bush, just the truth.”

Luhan agreed. He had been waiting for this for a long time. He wasn’t it going to mess it up. “Thank you, Sehunnie. Sometimes I feel like you are the most mature out of the three of us.”

Sehun smiled widely. “I am.”

 

“Where are you going?” Questioned Baekhyun.

“I have a date.” Minseok replied absentmindedly.

Baekhyun clapped. “Wow I thought I wouldn’t live to see the day when my best friend finally got a date.

Minseok shoved him playfully.

“So, how did you meet him?”

“An online chat room.”

Baekhyun’s smile fell.

“What?” Minseok asked.

“Nothing. It’s just that Luhan did some stuff involving chat rooms and it got me worried.”

“What stuff?”

“Well you know how I told you he got in trouble in China. He was meeting guys online and meeting up with them. I think he was scamming them he had to keep moving around a lot. I just hope that shit doesn’t happen to you , you know.”

Minseok ignored the pain in his heart at the thought of Luhan talking with other guys. He shouldn't even care. Luhan sure as hell didn't. He started ignoring him again after last night.  Minseok was over it.   “Maybe I shouldn’t go.”

Baekhyun shook his head. “No, you should go. Don’t listen to me, I’m just being paranoid.”

 

Minseok walked towards the café nervously. He was finally going to meet the person he had been talking to for two months. He was excited but he was also really nervous. His insides felt like they were riding a rollercoaster. The café was small, but it had many tables outside. They were all empty. He was deciding which table to pick when he felt a hand on his arm. Minseok felt his heart skip a beat. He turned and found Luhan standing next to him. Minseok could feel himself frowning.

“What do you want?” He hissed.

“I need to talk to you.”

Minseok rolled his eyes. “I’m busy. Let’s just talk at home.”

Luhan shook his head. “We need to talk now.”

Minseok rolled his hands into fists. He was getting annoyed. Luhan noticed as well. It was now or never, he had to do it.

“It’s me.”

Minseok stared at him confused.

“I am Yo_99.”

All the color drained from Minseok’s face. The realization hit him in the face. He could feel his skin growing hot. “ I can’t believe you would do this to me!” He yelled.

Luhan stepped back confused. “Minseok let me explain.”

Minseok ignored him. “Baekhyun was right. You are a scammer.”

Luhan was even more confused. “What? No, I…”

Minseok cut him off. “I was just a game to you, wasn’t I ?”

Luhan shook his head. He tried to grab Minseok’s arm, but he pulled it back. Luhan tried again but Minseok shoved him.

“You have been a pain in my ass since you first arrived and now this! Everything is just a joke to you! Well you know what, pack your shit and get the fuck out of my house!”

Luhan could feel tears stinging his eyes. Everything was going wrong. “Minseok.” He whispered.

“Just go back to China!” Minseok yelled. “No one fucking wants you here. Leave Sehun here at least he is a decent person.” Minseok stormed off without another word.

Luhan couldn’t comprehend what just happened. He felt like he was drowning.

 

Minseok sank to the floor. He could feel his tears spilling out. He cursed at himself for being so stupid. He let Luhan humiliate him again. He couldn’t believe he actually thought he found someone that cared about him and loved him, and it was all a lie. Just Luhan playing his dirty tricks. He heard the door opened. Minseok quickly wiped his tears away with his sleeves. Sehun kneeled down in front of him.

“I think you need to see this. It will explain everything.” He handed Minseok a DVD and left before Minseok could ask what it was. Minseok stood up to get his laptop. He put the DVD in waited to see what would happen. A folder popped up at the edge of his screen. He clicked it and found several videos. He clicked the first one. Two boys appeared on the screen. Minseok was confused. He was one of the boys on the screen.

_“Luhan wait for me.” Luhan turned around and opened his arms wide. Minseok crashed into him and they both landed on the grass. “You are so silly, Hannie.” Minseok giggled as he patted Luhan’s head. Luhan smiled and grabbed Minseok’s hand, guiding it over to his heart. “Do you feel that?” He asked. Minseok nodded. “Your heart feels like a drum.” Luhan smiled even wider. “Yes, Baozi. My heart beats only for you.” Minseok shook his head. “I don’t know what that means.” “I saw it in a movie yesterday. The main character said it to someone because they were important to him.” Minseok didn’t say anything he just stared at Luhan with a huge smile on his face. “You are important to me, Baozi. I love you.” Minseok playfully shoved Luhan. “Duh, I know. I love you too.” Luhan took Minseok’s face in his hands. “Can you kiss me?” Minseok shook his head lightly, carefully as if he was afraid of Luhan removing his hands. “Kids don’t do that, just adults.” Luhan laughed. “I think anyone can do it and just the other day you said that we…” Luhan was cut off by Minseok pressing his lips to his. The kiss lasted 3 seconds. Both boys laughed and hugged each other._

The screen went black. Minseok clicked on the second video. It was two kids, but it wasn’t him and Luhan.

“ _What’s wrong Dae? Did you lose your toy again?” Dae shook his head. “I saw Min doing something bad.” Baekhyun gasped. “What did he do? Did he steal?” Dae shook his head again. “He kissed Luhan on the mouth. My grandma says that boys cannot do that because it is bad.” Baekhyun laughed and shoved Dae’s arm. “Dae you are so dumb, just three days ago you said you wanted to kiss Min. You are only mad cause he did it with Luhan and not you.” Dae rolled his eyes. “Nu-uh I’m not mad and I won’t kiss Min, because my grandma says it is bad so shut up.” Baekhyun just shrugged and then responded. “Should I tell my dad?” Dae stayed quiet but then slowly nodded._

The screened turned black. Minseok felt a lump rising in his throat. He clicked on the third video.

_“Daddy, Luhan did something bad but you have to promise not to get mad at him.” A man kneeled next to Baekhyun. “I promise.” Baekhyun nodded and took a deep breath. “Luhan kissed a boy. He kissed my friend Minseok, Jongdae saw them.”_

The screened turned black. Minseok could feel tears forming in his eyes but he ignored them and pressed on the fourth video.

_“What do you mean that Luhan kissed a boy?” The woman asked as the man was grabbing things from his desk and shoving them into his brief case. “Baekhyun said his friend saw Luhan kissing that other boy that is always here, the one with the chubby cheeks.” The woman put her hand on her hip. “Minseok? They are just being kids ; it is not a big deal.” The man hit the desk with his fist. “It is a big deal, woman. My son is not going to be a homosexual. I’m taking him and Sehun to China. This is all your fault you don’t know how to take care of them.” The woman began crying. “Why are you taking them? Why Sehun? Don’t do this.”   “ You already ruined Luhan, I don’t want Sehun to turn out the same.”_

The screen turned black. Minseok felt his tears starting to fall down. He didn’t bother wiping them way. He just pressed on the last video.

_“Luhan don’t leave!” Luhan ran over to Minseok and held him in his arms. “I don’t want to leave.” “Luhan! Let him go right now !! Get in the car!” Luhan ignored the man and held Minseok even tighter. The man walked over to them and tried to separate them. Luhan began yelling. “I won’t leave him!! You can’t make me!” The man kept trying. He finally succeeded, accidently knocking Luhan to the ground. Minseok yelped and threw himself onto Luhan. “Don’t leave me, Hannie. I will be good I promise.” The man pulled Minseok up from his shirt. “You need to go home son. It’s time for us to leave.” Luhan stood up and shoved at the man. “I won’t leave! I love him! “ The man grabbed Luhan’s wrist and forcefully shoved him in the backseat of their car. Luhan kept on yelling. “Noooooo. Baozi! Baozi, I love you!” Minseok was sobbing as he yelled Luhan’s name. He began to hit the back of the car with his tiny fists. “Don’t take him ! Don’t take him! I love him too!” The man ignored him and closed the door. “Sehun! Turn that camera off and get into the car. I won’t ask twice.”_

The screen turned black. Minseok was sobbing into his hands. His heart was in pain and he felt like his world was collapsing. Seeing the videos made all the memories come back. He remembered everything. Late nights talking with Luhan through their walkie talkies, swimming with Luhan in the lagoon by his house, drawing with Luhan, eating with Luhan, doing everything and anything with Luhan. He remembered how he felt when Luhan left. He cried for hours. He felt like his heart would stop beating. His mom told him he was acting childish. Told him that Luhan was bad news. Every day she equated Luhan with pain and suffering. It was how she forced Minseok to repress all his memories of Luhan. And now all the memories came back all at once, hitting Minseok like a ton of bricks, making him feel like he couldn’t breathe.

Minseok stood up and walked out of his room. Baekhyun was in the kitchen arguing with Sehun.

“Give me those right now!”

Sehun shook his head.

“Sehun, stop being an asshole. You don’t know what you are doing. Minseok can’t know about those letters.”

Minseok walked over to them. “What letters?” He questioned.

Baekhyun turned around surprised. “Minseok ? It’s nothing. Just ignore Sehun, he doesn’t know what he is talking about.”

Sehun pushed passed him and handed Minseok a stack of letters. Minseok looked down at them. They were his letters , the ones he wrote to Luhan after he left. They were all signed ‘From, your Baozi.’ He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He was so sure that he had send them when he was younger. He then noticed the other letters written in green paper. They were from Luhan to him. He had just assumed that Luhan didn’t want to write him back. That his mother was right and Luhan would only lead him to pain. He looked up to Sehun.

“How?”

“Luhan send them to your house and your mom got them and hid them , she also stole your letters to Luhan. After you stopped writing him, she gave all the letters to Baekhyun so that he would destroy them.”

Minseok was even more confused. “Why would my mom give the letters to you?” He asked Baekhyun.

Baekhyun stared at him with tears in his eyes. “A month after Luhan left , you kept talking about Luhan, it was tearing Jongdae apart. I accidently let it slip to your mom that you writing letters to Luhan was annoying. She didn’t know you were doing it. She went to your room and found them. She then gave them to me, said that I would be a good friend if I disposed of the letters.”

Minseok stayed quiet. He felt like his blood was boiling.

“Min.” Baekhyun whispered. “I’m so sorry. I wanted to protect you. I wanted to protect Jongdae. You couldn’t get over Luhan and it was hurting Jongdae, it was hurting you too. I wanted all of us to be happy.”

Minseok wanted to scream in Baekhyun’s face but before he could , he heard yelling outside. It sounded like Jongdae. The boys all sprinted outside.

“You are a piece of shit, Luhan.”

Luhan laughed. “ Well if it isn’t the teapot calling the kettle black.”

Jongdae raised his hands in confusion. “I don’t even know what that means, asshole.”

“It means you are an even bigger piece of shit than me.”

Jongdae rolled his eyes annoyed. “You already broke Minseok’s heart once, I won’t let you do it again. Just leave, you’re good at that.”

Luhan began turning red. He was so angry. “Fuck you! Did you ever think that maybe I am better for Minseok than you are? That he loves me and belongs with me. That he doesn’t like you.”

Jongdae lunged at Luhan , landing a punch straight to Luhan’s jaw.

“Noooo!” Minseok yelled as he threw himself down in front of Luhan.

Jongdae stopped as soon as he saw Minseok. “Minseok, move. I am kicking his ass. You can’t stop me.”

Minseok didn’t move, instead he pulled Luhan closer to him. “I won’t let you hurt him, Jongdae.”

Jongdae scoffed. “Are you kidding me?! He hurt you not once but twice. He was walking around our house acting like a completely smug idiot while knowing very well what he did to you.”

Minseok shook his head. “I saw the video! I know you and Baekhyun snitched on us. You were the reason that Luhan was taken away from me. You were the reason I was in pain.”

Jongdae’s lip began to tremble. “You weren’t supposed to kiss him!”

Minseok stood up and walked over to Jongdae. “ Then who was I supposed to kiss, huh Jongdae? You?”

“Yes!” He yelled in Minseok’s face. “ I was the one that was in love with you. I was the one that helped you after he left. I was still here with you every day and Luhan wasn’t. I was the one that took care of you when you got sick. I was the one that lifted you up after that idiot Tao from your English class dumped you and stole your iPod. It was me always me.”

Minseok stayed quiet. He always assumed that Jongdae had a small crush, but he didn’t know it was like this.

“Minseok , remember when we were 13. We promised that if we didn’t find anyone when we were older, we would marry each other.”

Luhan snorted . He had gotten up and was standing behind Minseok. “You literally stole that from me , you huge idiot. I promised Minseok I would marry him when we were older. You just had to steal everything from me, huh.”

Jongdae sneered. “Fuck you, pretty boy. How about you I give you another bruise on your pretty face?”

Luhan raised his arms. “Bring it, bitch”

Minseok stood between them to prevent punches from flying.


End file.
